


Partners

by PrinceNoctisTheThird



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceNoctisTheThird/pseuds/PrinceNoctisTheThird
Summary: It is around the time of the 6th Resident Evil. Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans have set out to find Ada Wong, they want answers. There is however a bigger threat in their way, making Ada last on their list of things to hunt.
Kudos: 3





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is non cannon and works around the time Resident Evil 6 came out.

Chris Redfield bent down next to a deceased BSAA agent. Piers loomed over him, not saying anything for the longest time. “Captain? What should we do?” He asked finally. Chris stood up and shook his head in frustration. “We find out who killed our man. Then we figure out what to do when we come to the road of finding them.” “Is there anything on the body that leads us to a person?” Piers asked. Chris looked over the body. It was mangled, bloody, and overall looked like a dog got to him. He saw a glimmer of something in the agents palm. Chris bent down and pried it from his grip. “A make up case?” Piers thought out loud. Chris turned the case over. “A.W....Ada!” Chris gritted his teeth, anger filling and clouding his mind. 

“Ada? Do you think she has a part in this?” Piers asked. “Of course that bitch did this, she did it to Finn, as if she would stop there!” Chris threw the make up case on the ground, making a harsh assumption. “Captain, we need to think rationally. Those initials could belong to anyone.” Piers said calmly, placing a gentle hand on Chris’ shoulder. Chris didn’t turn to face his Lieutenant, just simply staring at the mangled body.

“Tell HQ to track her down. I want her exact location and we are going after her.” Piers shook his head. “Chris, we don’t even know if it was her that did this. If you would just stop and think rationally we-“ “I said contact HQ.” Chris turned around sharply to give Piers a menacing stare. Piers gave up, sighing.

On the other side of the city Chris and Piers were in, Leon was in a marketplace, trying to find out information about a certain target he was to find and protect. “Excuse me, can you help me find this young man?” He pulled out a small photo of the young male. “Sorry, I don’t know who that is.” The salesman shook his head.


End file.
